


Keyboard and Bass

by cubhyunjae



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Swearing, soft and cute, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: The royals are all forced to go to public school. Some students are excited, while others are not so thrilled. Chaos ensues as crushes are formed.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Ju Harin/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Keyboard and Bass

It’s Monday morning. The first day back for public college goers. It was a normal day for people who have been going to public school their entire lives, but for the royal families, it will be their first day stepping foot into a public school. Some boys are calmer than others, having friends outside of the royal family. Others, such as Dongmyeong, are freaking out about the idea being thrust into something they’ve never had to experience. 

“Dongmyeong, for the love of god, please stop acting like it’s the end of the world,” Dongju fixes his jeans as his brother whines once again. 

“Dongju, what am I even supposed to do? What do I say? How do I act?” Dongmyeong fusses over the button up shirt he’s wearing. 

“You act like a normal human being Myeong,” Dongju rubs his temples before putting some bracelets and rings on. 

“I’m not normal though Dongju! I’m a royal!” Dongmyeong pouts at himself in the mirror as Dongju groans. 

“Yeah, a royal pain in my ass,” Dongju steps out of his room, “Youngjo hyung? Yonghoon hyung? Come someone please calm down the baby?” Dongju calls out, Yonghoon laughing as he steps into Dongju and Dongmyeong’s room. 

“What’s wrong Myeongie?” Yonghoon looks down at the smaller who frowns and hugs Yonghoon. 

“I’m just scared Yonghoonie hyung. What if they don’t like us? What if I slip up and do something stupid? What if they all laugh at me?” Dongmyeong frowns and looks over as Youngjo walks into the room. 

“Youngjo, Dongmyeong sandwich?” Yonghoon looks over at Youngjo who immediately walks over and squishes the youngest between them. 

“What’s going on Myeong?” Youngjo looks down at Dongmyeong who frowns. 

“Anxiety,” Dongmyeong mumbles to which both Yonghoon and Youngjo nod, “I know it’s stupid.” 

“Hey it’s not stupid! Seoho and you both have never really been outside of the castle walls. The parents were always the most worried about you two,” Youngjo smiles at him and ruffles his hair, “But you know that we’re only a text away. All the teachers you have have been notified that you need access to your phone at all times,” Youngjo steps away from the two to let Dongmyeong breathe. 

“We’ve got you Myeongie,” Dongju walks over and kisses Dongmyeong’s forehead, “It’s going to be okay. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but it will,” Dongju grins then hands Dongmyeong their matching twin bracelets. 

Dongmyeong slips his bracelet on as Seoho walks into the room, “I made everyone breakfast!” Seoho blushes and rocks on his feet. 

“How long have you been awake Seoho hyung?” Dongmyeong walks over and links his arm with Seoho.

“I will not disclose this information! We have approximately thirty-seven minutes before we need to be out the door so you better come hurry up and eat,” Seoho drags Dongmyeong out of the bedroom, Dongmyeong tripping on his untied laces. 

“He’s been awake since four this morning,” Youngjo rubs his temples but walks out of the room with Yonghoon and Dongju. 

“Why was he awake so early? Our classes don’t even start until ten,” Dongju walks down the staircase before walking into the dining hall to see Dongmyeong and Seoho already eating. 

“Nervous,” Youngjo pulls out a chair and sits down with Dongju and Yonghoon, “What class do you have first?” Youngjo begins eating the breakfast Seoho made. 

“I have music theory first,” Dongmyeong sways happily as he eats his food. 

“I have calculus,” Seoho frowns as he finishes eating his food, “Who signed me up for calculus first thing in the fucking morning?” Seoho glares at Youngjo who smirks back at him, “You better sit next to me you asshat.” 

“I planned on it,” Youngjo laughs as Seoho flips him off then walks to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. 

“I have advanced composition,” Dongju sighs and continues to eat his food. 

“I have music history first,” Yonghoon finishes eating his food then stands up and takes his dishes to the sink. 

Dongmyeong goes to talk again when the front door opens revealing a tall male with dyed blue hair and an eyebrow piercing, “Dongju, your boyfriend’s here,” Dongmyeong stands up and walks to the kitchen to put his dishes in the sink. 

“Thanks I’m not blind Myeong,” Dongju rolls his eyes and stands up before walking over and hugging the male, “Hi Geonhak hyung!” 

“Hey love,” Geonhak kisses the younger’s forehead, “I am here to escort you all to school.” 

“Fuck,” Dongmyeong mumbles under his breath before tying his laces, “Can I just call in sick? Can’t I just work from home?” Dongmyeong groans and pokes his stomach, “It hurts!” 

“You’re anxious, it’s completely normal, but I promise it’ll be okay. You can sit with us when it’s lunch for all of us!” Geonhak squishes Dongmyeong’s cheeks, “Have I done anything to make you not trust me?” 

“You’re dating a hell spawn,” Dongmyeong looks up at Geonhak who laughs and ruffles Dongmyeong’s hair. 

“You’re my literal twin Myeong,” Dongju rolls his eyes before they all grab their bags, “We should get going.” 

“I’m an angel,” Dongmyeong sticks his tongue out and frowns, “I’m going to throw up.” 

Youngjo puts a magnetic bracelet on Dongmyeong’s wrist before kissing his forehead, “Do you remember your breathing exercises?” 

Dongmyeong nods his head and grips at his pockets, “I remember them.” 

“You have my number right?” Geonhak looks at Dongmyeong who nods his head, “If you can’t get ahold of the rest of the boys, you can text me okay?” 

“I know. I’m sorry I’m so anxious,” Dongmyeong frowns as he looks down at his shoes. 

“Dongmyeong, you don’t need to be sorry. You can’t help how your brain is programmed kiddo,” Yonghoon smiles down at the younger who sighs and nods, “You ready to go?” 

“Yeah. Seoho hyung? Can you hold my hand?” Dongmyeong smiles at Seoho who nods his head, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

“Lets go guys!” Seoho smiles as he holds Dongmyeong’s hand while smiling at him. 

Geonhak nods his head before mumbling something to Dongju who bites his lip and nods. The group of six walk out of the castle like mansion before they leave the castle walls. Dongmyeong squeezes Seoho’s hand who smiles down at Dongmyeong. Geonhak leads the group of royals to the college campus where Dongmyeong stops dead in his tracks. Seoho looks over at him and rubs his thumb over Dongmyeong’s knuckles. Dongmyeong puffs his cheeks out as he looks up at the college. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Seoho mumbles to Dongmyeong who nods his head and frowns slightly. 

“I’m going to puke,” Dongmyeong mumbles, “Is someone walking me to my class?” 

“Your class is right across from mine, so I’ll walk you bub,” Yonghoon smiles at Dongmyeong who nods. 

“Remember to text us if something happens okay?” Dongju smiles before waving as he walks off in a different direction. 

“You ready?” Yonghoon smiles at Dongmyeong who watches his brother’s back disappear into the crowd of people, “Hey, he’s going to be here to pick you up from class okay?” 

“I know,” Dongmyeong grips the bracelet that Youngjo put on him, “I’m ready hyung.” 

Yonghoon smiles and takes the younger down the hallway and up a flight of stairs before taking him to his classroom. Yonghoon looks down at Dongmyeong who chews at his bottom lip in nervousness. Yonghoon pulls Dongmyeong into a hug, Dongmyeong clinging to the older. 

“I’m so scared Yonghoon hyung,” Dongmyeong whispers to him, Yonghoon pulling away from the hug and cupping his cheeks. 

“It’s going to be okay. I’m right across the hall. If you need me, text me,” Yonghoon kisses his forehead, “Now you better get settled into your classroom.” 

Dongmyeong nods his head before opening the door to his classroom, his heart in his stomach at the sight of the class. Yonghoon waves goodbye before walking into his classroom. Dongmyeong gulps before walking into the room and then up the stairs to the back row. Dongmyeong bites his lip as he looks at the guy whose stuff is taking up two seats. 

“I-Is someone sitting here?” Dongmyeong stutters out, his face trying not to burn from embarrassment. 

Dongmyeong frowns at the blue haired male before lightly tapping his shoulder. The male quickly turns his head towards Dongmyeong, Dongmyeong jumping back slightly at the glare the male gave him. 

“What do you want?” the guy glares at Dongmyeong who grips at his bracelet to try and calm himself down. 

“Is th-this seat taken?” Dongmyeong stumbles over his words once again. 

Dongmyeong just wanted to sit at the back away from prying eyes. He didn’t want the attention on himself. He wanted to be the furthest thing away from anyone asking him a bunch of questions about him being royal. 

“What? Because you’re some sort of prince you think you can just come in and get special treatment? Yeah someone’s sitting here,” the blue haired male scoffs and rolls his eyes before going back to his phone. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Dongmyeong quickly finds a seat in the row in front of the last row, further away from the blue haired male. 

Dongmyeong goes to pull his phone out but didn’t want others to think he was entitled because of him being royalty. He pulls out his piano notebook and his pencil as the professor walks to the front of the class. Dongmyeong just hopes that the professor won’t call on him. The professor begins to take a roll call, but completely skips over Dongmyeong and nods to him. 

“Giwook?” the professor calls out looking towards the back of the classroom, “Let’s try and make this a good school year Mister Lee,” the professor smiles. 

“You make it sound like I was the worst student you’ve had!” Dongmyeong’s attention turns back to Giwook who sticks his tongue out at Dongmyeong, the silver metal in his tongue glistening. 

Dongmyeong blushes and smiles slightly before turning his attention back to his notebook. Dongmyeong spends the rest of his class period doodling in his notebook and writing down random keyboard notes. Dongmyeong yelps when there's a paper ball thrown at his head. Dongmyeong turns around to see Giwook smirking and flipping him off. Dongmyeong turns back around to see that others were looking at him and stifling their laughter. Dongmyeong feels the panic rise up in his chest before quickly shoving his notebook into his bag. He raises his hand to ask the professor to go to the bathroom. 

“Go ahead and leave,” the professor smiles as Dongmyeong bolts out of his seat and out the door, tears running down his face. 

“Dongmyeong? Are you crying? What happened?” Dongju looks at his brother who shakes his head and points to his throat, “Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. Breathe. Let’s go sit by Geonhak’s classroom and you can tell me about it okay?” Dongju glares at the door before taking his brother to Geonhak’s class. 

Dongmyeong tries to breathe but keeps choking on the sob that creeps up his throat. Dongju sits down next to Geonhak’s classroom door before pulling Dongmyeong down next to him. 

“Talk to me Myeongie,” Dongju looks at Dongmyeong who sniffles as he looks up at Dongju, “You can cry Myeongie. It’s okay to cry.” 

Dongmyeong buries his face in Dongju’s chest as he sobs and grips at his brother’s sweater, “B-Boy in my c-class,” Dongmyeong tries to choke out as Dongju runs his fingers through Dongmyeong’s hair, “I asked him if the seat by him was taken which already took a lot of courage for m-me! Then he went on this tangent of how I-I shouldn’t be entitled for him to move his stuff so I could sit down,” Dongmyeong stutters through his sobs, “Then he stuck his tongue out at me, and I thought he was just playing around. Then after a while he threw a paper ball at me and it wouldn’t have been so bad if the entire class wasn’t looking and laughing at me,” Dongmyeong cries more as Dongju’s breathing becomes erratic from anger. 

“Do you know his name?” Dongju strokes Dongmyeong’s cheeks while looking down at him. 

“Lee Giwook,” Dongmyeong tries to wipe his eyes as he hears people leaving the classroom. 

“Hey baby,” Geonhak smiles before looking down at Dongmyeong and immediately sitting down before pulling Dongmyeong into his lap, “What happened?” 

“Fucking Giwook happened, just like you fucking thought. Don’t try and stop me if I end up punching him,” Dongju holds Dongmyeong’s hand while his sobbing turns into small hiccuping as he buries himself into Geonhak’s chest. 

“What class does he have next?” Geonhak asks as he runs his fingers through Dongmyeong’s hair. 

“I have a study hall,” Dongmyeong mumbles out, “Supposed to be with Youngjo hyung, but don’t wanna leave. I feel safe,” Dongmyeong looks up at Geonhak who smiles down at him. 

“How about we make a deal, you go to study hall with Youngjo hyung, and then after classes today, Dongju, you, and I can have a big cuddle fest. Sound good?” Geonhak smiles down at Dongmyeong who nods his head, “I’ll hold you until Youngjo comes over okay?” 

Dongju slips his phone into his jeans pocket after he texts Youngjo, “You falling asleep bub?” 

“No. Just overwhelmed,” Dongmyeong looks over at Dongju who makes a face at Dongmyeong making the slightly older twin laugh. 

“I’m sure if you fall asleep in study hall, Youngjo hyung will wake you up, and then after this class we get to have lunch okay?” Dongju smiles over at Dongmyeong.

“Geonhak hyung is going to be there?” Dongmyeong looks up at Geonhak who nods his head, “Okay good.” 

“I’m excited for lunch,” Dongju smirks as Geonhak looks over at him, “What?” 

“Nothing baby,” Geonhak holds Dongmyeong and looks up as Youngjo walks up, “Hey Youngjo.” 

“Hey. Is he okay? Whose ass are we kicking?” Youngjo helps Dongmyeong up before the younger clings to him. 

“We’ve got it handled,” Geonhak and Dongju stand up before Geonhak kisses the top of Dongmyeong’s head, “Remember, if you need any of us don’t be afraid to text us,” Geonhak smiles at Dongmyeong who nods. 

“I know, and I will. I love you both,” Dongmyeong waves as Youngjo takes him to their next class. 

“How are you doing?” Youngjo looks at Dongmyeong who holds Youngjo’s hand and shakes his head, “That bad?” 

“Everyone in class laughed at me,” Dongmyeong looks at Youngjo before they sit down next to each other. 

“What the fuck?” Youngjo looks at Dongmyeong who shrugs and pulls out his notebook and pencil, “Why?” 

“Some guy in my class threw a paper ball at me,” Dongmyeong frowns as he begins to doodle in his notebook, “It sucks cause he’s super cute.” 

“Leave it to you to put your gayness above him being an asshole,” Youngjo rolls his eyes as Dongmyeong shrugs and yawns, “I’m sleepy.” 

“Go ahead and sleep bub. I’ll wake you up when it’s time for us to leave,” Youngjo smiles at Dongmyeong who nods his head and smiles brightly. 

Dongmyeong puts his bag on the table and pulls his hood up. He lays on his bag after putting headphones in then falls asleep with Youngjo rubbing his back. 

Dongmyeong is woken by hitting his head on the table. Dongmyeong cries out in pain before looking up at Youngjo who holds Dongmyeong’s bag and laughs at him. Dongmyeong lunges at Youngjo who laughs and holds him back by his head. 

“You fucking dick!” Dongmyeong cries out and grabs his bag before glaring at Youngjo. 

“I tried shaking you and nothing was working. Geonhak and Dongju are already at the cafeteria. Let’s go I’m hungry,” Youngjo smiles down at the younger. 

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” Dongmyeong pouts but clings to Youngjo as they leave the room. 

Youngjo hums softly as he takes Dongmyeong to the cafeteria while smiling. Youngjo and Dongmyeong walk down some stairs before turning into the cafeteria. Dongmyeong smiles at Geonhak who waves at Dongmyeong. The two walk closer to the cafeteria table when Dongmyeong stops dead in his tracks. Youngjo stops and looks over at Dongmyeong in concern. 

“Dongmyeong, it’s okay. You can come sit with us,” Dongju looks over at Dongmyeong who nods his head and grips at his bracelet before walking and sitting next to Geonhak.

“So this is the prince who got Giwook all messed up,” a male with faded blue hair runs his tongue over his bottom lip, covering his lip piercings in saliva. 

“What?” Dongmyeong looks over at Geonhak who throws something at the male.

“Keonhee, be nice. Why don’t you boys introduce yourselves to Dongmyeong?” Geonhak raises his eyebrow as he looks over at the group of males. 

“Hi! I’m Harin. I’m in a band with Hyungu and Giwook,” Harin, a male with an eyebrow slit and bleach blonde streaks. 

“Hello, I’m Hyungu!” the blonde next to Harin smiles and waves happily. 

“I’m Keonhee. I’m Geonhak’s best friend,” Keonhee sticks his tongue out and laughs when Dongmyeong scrunches his nose, “He’s cute!” 

“Hey! I’m Hwanwoong. You’ve met me before but briefly,” Hwanwoong smiles at Dongmyeong who nods his head excitedly. 

“You have that cute tattoo on your collarbone!” Dongmyeong kicks his legs excitedly and accidentally kicks Giwook’s shin, “I-I’m so sorry,” Dongmeyong shrinks into Geonhak as he makes eye contact with Giwook. 

“You, uh,” Giwook puffs his cheeks out, “I’m sorry for being a dick,” Giwook picks at the lint on his jeans, “I wrote something on that paper by the way. I was hoping you’d pick it up and read it. You’d think someone with anxiety would recognize another person with anxiety,” Giwook looks at Dongmyeong and bites his lip.

“I don’t like having the attention on me, and I’m constantly scared that people are making fun of me,” Dongmyeong kicks Giwook’s foot lightly while smiling, “What did it say?” 

“Just that you’re cute, but, you didn’t hear that from me! And don’t think just because you’re cute I’ll give you any special treatment okay? I’m not hungry,” Giwook blushes and stands up before looking at Dongmyeong, “If anyone upsets you again, I’ll kick their ass,” Giwook drags Hyungu and Harin with him away from the table. 

“Where do I sign up to hold his hand?” Dongmyeong stares longingly at Giwook’s back as he and his friends disappear. 

“Leave it to Myeong to be gay,” Dongju rolls his eyes and looks at his brother, “Seoho is bringing us all food.” 

“What a guy,” Dongmyeong snorts as he looks up at Youngjo, “Youngjo stop. You’re going to burn holes into his head.” 

“What?” Hwanwoong looks up to make eye contact with Youngjo, making Hwanwoong blush under the gaze of him, “Can I help you?” Hwanwoong blushes and pushes back his hair. 

“You just seem oddly familiar,” Youngjo nods before his eyes widen, “You sing open mic at the cafe.” 

“Oh my god, you’re the guy who always gives me huge tips,” Hwanwoong’s eyes widen, “You’re even prettier up close.” 

“Geonhak please save me from this,” Dongmyeong leans against Geonhak who laughs and ruffles his hair, “A list of gay people I hate.” 

“Dongmyeong!” Dongju laughs loudly as Dongmyeong smirks before Youngjo throws a paper at him. 

“I’m so scared!” Dongmyeong and Keonhee laugh, Dongmyeong beaming at the idea of someone laughing with him. 

“What the hell happened?” Seoho asks as he sits down on a chair by Keonhee before unloading the bags of food, “Myeongie, I got you strawberry milk.” 

“Seoho hyung, I’m forever in your debt,” Dongmyeong makes grabby hands as Seoho pulls the milk out of the bag. 

“You are Giwook’s type,” Keonhee smirks as he takes the food from Seoho, “Seoho hyunggie, come sit next to me.” 

Dongmyeong chokes on his saliva and makes a strangled noise of confusion, “How do you know each other?” 

“We had the first two classes together and we sat next to each other,” Seoho blushes and looks at Dongmyeong who frowns and opens his milk carton. 

“Must be nice being able to make friends so easy. I get laughed at and paper thrown at me,” Dongmyeong sips his milk before tugging at his bracelet. 

“Hey! We’re friends!” Keonhee pouts and pokes Dongmyeong’s cheek, “You don’t know me that well, but you’re small! I can protect you!” Keonhee grins at Dongmyeong who chokes on his milk and smacks Keonhee’s arm making the taller laugh.

“You prick!” Dongmyeong cries out as the group erupts into laughter. 

“Well I’m your friend too! Anyone who loves strawberry milk and can make Giwook a blushing mess is a friend of mine,” Hwanwoong smiles and pulls out his phone, “You should add me on Snapchat,” Hwanwoong grins at Dongmyeong who takes his phone. 

“Asshole,” Keonhee glares at Hwanwoong who grabs Keonhee’s lip ring and tugs, “OUCH OKAY I’M SORRY!” 

“Bitch,” Hwanwoong smirks before Keonhee tugs on Hwanwoong’s septum, “ASSHOLE!” Hwanwoong yelps out in pain, Dongmyeong giggling at the two. 

“Here’s your phone,” Dongmyeong slides Hwanwoong’s phone back to him before taking Keonhee’s out of his hand and opening up Snapchat, “Hope you don’t mind,” Dongmyeong grins before adding himself and handing the phone back. 

“Giwook just texted me,” Geonhak looks over at Dongju and bites his lip, “I’m sorry. I have to go. I’ll be back I promise,” Geonhak kisses Dongju quickly before leaving the table. 

Dongmyeong feels the panic rise in his chest, “Is he okay?” Dongmyeong looks at Dongju who immediately pulls Dongmyeong into a hug, “What if he’s not okay? What if he’s hurt?” 

“Hey, Geonhak will tell us if it’s something bad okay?” Dongju kisses Dongmyeong’s nose, the older twin calming in his brother’s arms. 

The group of six all make small talk to try and calm Dongmyeong down as they eat their food. Once their food is finished, Dongmyeong packs his things up and frowns as he looks over at Dongju. 

“What’s wrong Myeong?” Dongju pokes Dongmyeong’s cheeks. 

“Can’t I just go home by myself? Why do you all have another class today but I don’t? Where am I even supposed to go?” Dongmyeong groans in frustration as he rests his head on the table. 

“You can come sit with us! It’s an instrument class, but not many people signed up,” Keonhee looks over at Dongmyeong who bites at his lip, “I’m sure the teacher wouldn’t care if you played on some of the instruments anyways,” Keonhee grins at the shorter. 

“Is there a keyboard?” Dongmyeong picks at his jeans, not wanting to look up at Keonhee. 

“Yeah! Almost no one plays it!” Keonhee grins at Dongmyeong who looks up excitedly, “Let’s go!” Keonhee grins over at Dongmyeong as he stands up. 

“Text us if something happens okay?” Youngjo looks at Dongmyeong, “Take care of him please,” Youngjo looks at the boys who nod at Youngjo. 

“You ready?” Keonhee looks over at Dongmyeong who nods and holds his hand out for Hwanwoong to take. 

“That is incredibly cute,” Hwanwoong smiles at Dongmyeong who takes Dongmyeong’s hand and laces their fingers together. 

“It makes me feel safe. Keonhee, wanna hold my other hand?” Dongmyeong looks up at Keonhee who nods and holds Dongmyeong’s other hand. 

Keonhee leads the other two away from the cafeteria and down a hallway. Keonhee hums happily before walking into a classroom only to be met with Giwook holding a guitar over Hyungu’s head. Dongmyeong feels his heart rate speed up at the sight of Giwook who makes eye contact with Dongmyeong and accidentally drops the guitar on the floor. Giwook blushes a deep red and picks up the guitar. 

“I didn’t know you were in this class,” Giwook puffs his cheeks out as he holds the guitar close to his chest. 

“I’m not. I’m not allowed to go home by myself so Keonhee is offering to babysit me,” Dongmyeong giggles before setting his bag by Keonhee’s and running over to the keyboard happily. 

“He plays keyboard,” Giwook looks over at the brunette and smiles, “Wow I’m gay.” Giwook stares at Dongmyeong lovingly. 

“Oh my god,” Keonhee rolls his eyes as he picks up a flute, “I physically can’t stand you Lee Giwook.” 

“He can’t help his gay Hee,” Harin laughs as Giwook pouts and starts tuning his bass guitar.

“He’s helpless really,” Hyungu runs a hand through his hair before he starts tuning his guitar, “You know, if Dongmyeong is any good at that keyboard he could join the band,” Hyungu smirks at Harin as Giwook accidentally plays a note too loud. 

“No,” Giwook blushes as he looks away, “We can’t.” 

“Come on!” Harin looks at Giwook who glares at Harin, “Bub, you gotta let it go. Sunwoo and Dongmyeong aren’t the same person.” 

“Please don’t talk about him,” Giwook looks down as he grips the neck of his bass, “I don’t want to think about him anymore,” Giwook sighs softly before looking at Dongmyeong who is on his phone, “If he’s any good, I’ll think about it.” 

“That’s a step closer than any other time,” Hyungu mumbles to Hwanwoong who nods his head happily. 

Dongmyeong puts his phone on the stand before he turns the keyboard on. Dongmyeong smiles before beginning to play the keyboard happily. Hyungu and Harin’s attention immediately turns to Dongmyeong who begins to hum along to a song that neither could recognize. Giwook looks over at Dongmyeong who finally begins to pay attention to the other playing the keyboard. Keonhee puts his flute down and Hwanwoong smiles as he watches. Giwook’s jaw drops as he hears Dongmyeong begin to sing as if no one else was in the room. Giwook picks up his bass and plugs it into the amp before starting to play chords that accompany Dongmyeong’s vocals and keyboard. Harin gets on the drum set as Hyungu plugs into another amp. Both begin to play parts that accompany both Giwook and Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong blushes upon hearing the other instruments, but only begins to play with more passion and to sing louder. Once Dongmyeong finishes he turns the keyboard off and lays his head on the keyboard. 

“Dongmyeong,” Harin and Hyungu walk over to Dongmyeong who shakes his head, “You don’t have to look at us if you don’t want to, okay?” Harin sits next to the keyboard as he puts his feet up on the desk. 

“I didn’t even realize I had started singing out loud until I heard you guys playing,” Dongmyeong continues to hide his face. 

“You should join our band,” Hyungu sits on Harin’s lap while looking over at Dongmyeong. 

“No way. I’m not even good. If you want someone to join your band you should talk to Yonghoon hyung. He’s a lot better than me,” Dongmyeong lifts his head from the keyboard but continues to not make eye contact with the other two, “I think I’m just going to take a nap,” Dongmyeong mumbles before walking over to Keonhee and Hwanwoong. 

“Are you okay Myeong?” Hwanwoong looks at Dongmyeong who shakes his head, “Do you want us to text Dongju?” 

“No. I’m just going to take a nap,” Dongmyeong slips his headphones in, “Please wake me up when it’s time to leave.” 

“We will,” Keonhee smiles at Dongmyeong who lays down on the floor, his head on his bag after he pulls his hood up. 

Dongmyeong begins to play some music before the negative thoughts in his brain makes him fall asleep. 

It’s not long after Dongmyeong falls asleep that he’s woken up by loud yelling. He takes his headphones out, hoping no one notices him moving. He evens his breathing out to make it look like he’s sleeping still when he finally listens in on the conversation. 

“You don’t fucking understand Hwanwoong! I understand having him in the band would be beneficial to us because of his talent on top of helping me get over Sunwoo! The problem is, he has anxiety and I will not push someone with an anxiety disorder to do something he might not be comfortable with,” Giwook shouts to Hwanwoong who lets out a huff of annoyance. 

“I’m not saying push him Giwook,” Hwanwoong rubs his temples before looking back over at Giwook, “I’m just saying. It’s clear that you already have some sort of small crush on him, I just think it would be beneficial for the both of you,” Hwanwoong looks at Giwook who scoffs. 

“You don’t get to decide what’s beneficial to either of us. You don’t know what he’s gone through, nor do you always remember what I’ve gone through. You know why I’m scared to get close to Myeong. Sunwoo is the son of a CEO, he’s basically royalty. Imagine what would happen if I fell for someone who is royalty,” Giwook looks over at Dongmyeong and sighs, “I don’t want to risk getting heartbroken again.” 

“I know it worries you, and I completely get it Giwook, but look at Geonhak,” Keonhee begins to disassemble his flute, “They’re grossly happy.” 

“Hwanwoong is also getting hit on by that Youngjo guy,” Hyungu rubs Giwook’s shoulder while smiling. 

“We’ll ignore that,” Hwanwoong blushes and shakes his head, “You should give Dongmyeong a chance Giwook.” 

“I will not do anything without his explicit consent,” Giwook looks up at the clock, “Should we wake him up? It’s almost time to leave and I don’t want him to be groggy when everyone is filing out of the room.” 

“Yeah,” Hyungu looks over at Giwook. 

Harin looks over at Giwook too while Keonhee and Hwanwoong grab their phones and begin texting someone. Giwook looks up and groans before shaking his head. He stands up and walks over to Dongmyeong then crouches down in front of the other. He shyly shakes Dongmyeong’s sleeping form. Dongmyeong groans and rubs his eyes before yawning and stretching, his shirt lifting up. Giwook looks down for a split second to see the tattoo and piercings that sit on his hips. Giwook’s eyes widen before he looks back at Dongmyeong’s face, the brunette’s eyes still closed. 

“Is it time to leave already?” Dongmyeong yawns as he sits up, his hair slightly messy from his hood. 

“Almost. I figured you didn’t want to be too groggy and confused if we woke you up right when it was time to leave,” Giwook bites at his lip and tugs at his lip piercing. 

“Oh, uhm, thank you. How’s your shin?” Dongmyeong puts his hood up again before putting his headphones away. 

“It’s fine. I might have a slight bruise, but it’s something I’m used to,” Giwook laughs as Dongmyeong makes a face of confusion, “I hurt myself a lot by accident.” 

“Oh, okay! You’re really good at playing bass,” Dongmyeong looks around as students gather their stuff and leave the classroom. 

Dongmyeong stands up and grabs his stuff as Giwook gets his things before turning to look at Dongmyeong. 

“Your voice is pretty angelic, and you’re good at playing keyboard. Don’t let it go to your head,” Giwook smirks and sticks his tongue out before leaving the classroom with Hyungu and Harin. 

Dongmyeong freezes and blinks in confusion, his brain trying to process what just happened. Keonhee pats Dongmyeong’s shoulder as he looks at the younger, Dongmyeong finally registering what happened. Dongmyeong feels his face heat up as Giwook’s words play on a loop in his head. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Dongmyeong excitedly tugs at his hoodie strings, “I’m so gay. I’m sooooo gay.” 

“I don’t think you’re the only one,” Hwanwoong laughs as Dongmyeong blushes, “Your brother is almost to the classroom. Do you want to wait in here?” 

“Yes please,” Dongmyeong squeezes the squishy lego brick attached to his bag, “He’s really sweet.” 

“Who? Dongju?” Keonhee looks at Dongmyeong who shakes his head. 

“No! Giwook. I know he made me cry, but he doesn’t seem so bad,” Dongmyeong rocks back and forth on his feet before looking over at the classroom door as Dongju walks in, “Hi!” 

“I see things went well,” Dongju leans his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. 

“Mmhm! I played keyboard and even sang. Giwook, Hyungu, and Harin all improvised and came up with accompaniments on their instruments!” Dongmyeong looks at Dongju who nods his head and yawns, “Sleepy?” 

“Yeah. Geonhak is coming over. Are we still all cuddling and taking a nap?” Dongju looks at Dongmyeong who shakes his head. 

“You guys can cuddle on your own. If I want to cuddle with someone, I’ll subjugate Seoho hyung to my personal hell. Unless he’s gonna go be gay with Keonhee hyung,” Dongmyeong looks over at Keonhee who blushes lightly, “Fine I’ll take Yonghoon hyung.” 

“He’s going out with Youngjo to the cafe,” Dongju laughs before Dongmyeong’s jaw drops. 

“This is unfair,” Dongmyeong pouts and looks at his brother, “I’ll just go sit in the gardens.” 

“Are you sure?” Dongju looks at Dongmyeong who nods his head. 

“I just want to go home now,” Dongmyeong looks down and kicks at the ground, “I’m just suddenly very overwhelmed.” 

“Hey, that’s okay. We’ll grab Geonhak and we can go. Keonhee, Hwanwoong, text me when you get home okay?” Dongju looks at the two older males who nod their heads as they leave the classroom, “You ready to go home?” 

“I’ve been ready since we woke up,” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes as the two walk out of the classroom and to find Geonhak. 

“Were your classes that bad?” Dongju laughs as Dongmyeong pouts and shakes his head. 

“I just am scared to go back to music theory,” Dongmyeong sighs softly and looks down at his hands, “I just hope Giwook doesn’t draw attention to me anymore.” 

“I don’t think he will bub,” Dongju smiles as they walk to the entrance of the college to wait for Geonhak. 

For the next couple of weeks, this is how their schedule is run. Geonhak, maybe Hwanwoong, Keonhee, or Hyungu and Harin would come and pick the group up from the castle to take them to school. Giwook will passive aggressively compliment Dongmyeong before pretending the slightly older doesn’t exist. Dongmyeong has come to terms with the small crush he has on Giwook even if the only people he’s told are Geonhak and Dongju. 

It has now been four weeks since the royals have started school. Everyone except for Giwook has come to the castle today to pick them up for school. Dongmyeong is more nervous than most days to start school today, and no one but Dongju and Geonhak know why. 

“Are you okay Myeong?” Hyungu looks over at Dongmyeong as he drops his toast for the third time in ten minutes. 

“Ask me that question one more time and I shove Dongju’s baseball bat up your ass,” Dongmyeong glares at Hyungu who pouts and leans into Yonghoon’s side. 

“He’s just crabby. He didn’t get much sleep last night,” Dongju easily lies as Geonhak nods his head. 

“I kept getting notifications from him, trust me,” Geonhak laughs and shakes his head as Dongmyeong silently thanks the two as he grabs his toast and throws it away. 

“I’ll just get something later,” Dongmyeong frowns and shrugs, “How much time before classes start?” 

“You’ve got thirteen minutes before we need to leave,” Yonghoon smiles at Dongmyeong who shrieks and runs up the stairs. 

“SON OF A BITCH!” Dongmyeong cries out and runs to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. 

Dongmyeong walks into his room and grabs a small box before stuffing it into his bag after he brushes his teeth. He grabs his wallet and looks at himself through his vanity mirror. He applies some lip gloss before taking the clear tube of sparkly lip gloss and putting it in his pocket. He slides down the banister of the stairs and jumps down before grabbing his bag from Keonhee who high fives him. 

“Three minutes, record timing,” Hwanwoong smiles before the group walks out and leaves the castle. 

The small group begins to talk about their classes and class work they have as they walk out of the castle walls and to the college entrance. The group walks inside before most part their ways to their classes. Dongmyeong looks at Dongju and Geonhak who smile at Dongmyeong happily. 

“It’s going to be okay Myeong,” Geonhak smiles at Dongmyeong who bites at his lip. 

“I know. I spent my entire night texting him. He kept sending me stupid and cheesy pick up lines. I just hope he likes it,” Dongmyeong frowns and looks up at his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. 

“He’ll love it. It was made by you,” Dongju winks at Dongmyeong who rolls his eyes. 

“Eat ass. If it doesn’t go right I’m texting you and crying my eyes out until you two love me and maybe I’ll force my way into someone else’s life,” Dongmyeong sighs before looking at the time, “I have to go. I love you!” Dongmyeong hugs the two quickly before running up the stairs to his music theory class. 

Dongmyeong walks inside the classroom to see Giwook playing with his lip piercing. Dongmyeong smiles brightly at the younger and begins walking up the stairs to Giwook. Giwook looks up and blushes lightly at the sight of Dongmyeong. He quickly stands up and hugs Dongmyeong tightly, to which Dongmyeong hugs back just as tight. 

“You seem nervous? What’s up?” Giwook looks at Dongmyeong who then tilts his head, “You’re wearing lip gloss.” 

“Yes. Is that a problem? Dongmyeong pouts as he looks at Giwook who blushes and shakes his head, “I, uhm,” Dongmyeong opens his bag before pulling out the small box and handing it to Giwook, “Open it.” 

Giwook takes the box before taking the ribbon off delicately. He bites at his lip piercing before opening the box fully and gasps lightly. He lifts the necklace out of the box and looks at Dongmyeong who looks away blushing. 

“You made me a necklace? Wait is that a guitar pick with a flower inside of it? Myeongie, you didn’t have to make this for me!” Giwook happily slips the necklace on before looking over at the older, “I love it!” 

“I-I,” Dongmyeong stutters and groans in frustration, “Will you go out with me and maybe go on a date with me after classes?” Dongmyeong finally looks into Giwook’s eyes that shine brightly, the younger staring at Dongmyeong like he’s Giwook’s world. 

“Myeongie, I thought you’d never ask,” Giwook grins and wraps his arms around Dongmyeong’s neck happily, “Is that why you’re wearing that overly glittery lip gloss? So that you could kiss me and let that stupid girl who keeps looking at me know that I’m yours?” Giwook smirks at Dongmyeong who rolls his eyes at the younger, “That’s kinda hot Myeongie.” 

“Shut up and kiss me you idiot,” Dongmyeong smiles at Giwook who laughs and closes the gap between them and presses his lips to Dongmyeong’s. 

Dongmyeong grins into the kiss as he pulls the younger close to him. Giwook hums happily before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. 

“Took you long enough to finally kiss me,” Dongmyeong smirks at Giwook who rolls his eyes. 

“Took you long enough to ask me out,” Giwook laughs and pulls Dongmyeong into the desk next to his, “So you’re my boyfriend right?” 

“Yes I’m your boyfriend Giwook,” Dongmyeong grins over at the other and holds his hand happily. 

“Does that mean I can finally come over and we can have a nap date like Geonhak and everyone else does?” Giwook looks over at Dongmyeong who smiles at Giwook. 

“You dork, you could have come over sooner, but of course we can have a nap date. Want to do that after classes and then we’ll go out for dinner?” Dongmyeong leans over and presses his lips to Giwook’s cheek. 

“Yes please,” Giwook leans his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder, “I’ll cancel band practice.” 

“Dear god I forgot about band practice,” Dongmyeong sighs and lays his head on Giwook’s head. 

“I’d rather spend time with my boyfriend anyways,” Giwook smiles at Dongmyeong who grins happily at the word. 

Giwook did of course cancel band practice, and the two new boyfriends slept after classes until Seoho woke them up for dinner. Dongmyeong couldn’t be any happier that Giwook finally opened up to him. He finally had his little bass boy and he wouldn’t be letting go of him.


End file.
